


A Mother's Guitar

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: A Mother's Guitar [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Guitars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Morty accidentally play his late grandmother's guitar.
Series: A Mother's Guitar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581988
Kudos: 1





	A Mother's Guitar

Morty was cleaning the attic but he saws a box.

Morty opens a box revealing his late grandmother's old stuff.

Morty's eyes widen in awe as he sees a guitar decorated with skulls and hearts.

Morty picked it up and began to play it softly.

But he hears a soft female voice.

~Hola~

Morty turned around to see his ghostly grandmother.

She looked like her daughter Beth but has graying dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. 

Morty screamed

But there is nothing here

Morty put a guitar back and walked out of the attic.

Later that night

Morty was sleeping but he hears creepy yet beautiful guitar music which wake him up.

Morty thought 'Don't be scared it was only guitar music'

Morty goes back to sleep.

Suddenly it was Maribeth Sanchez

Maribeth was playing her guitar as she was humming a tune.

And Maribeth disappears

The End


End file.
